Talk:Nuketown Zombies
Speculation Did anyone think about this? now keep in mind this is pure speculation on my part, but do you think the "population" counter could be used as some sort of zombie counter? like as the zombies spawn in the population counter goes up, and as they die the population count goes down? something like this seen in a Custom Zombie map for Call of Duty: World at War. Shadowking58 (talk) 17:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :That's possible, or it could just count the number of players that are still alive in a given round. 03:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Or it can be an indication that on Nuketown there will be only one player, because map is pretty small for more players and zombies. 11:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :That would be helpful if the population counter showed the amount of zombies in certain rounds, and I do hope that this map will also be given to other Black Ops II players through DLC's (like Rezurrection with the four WaW maps) Vinnievu (talk) 15:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Why Edition exclusive? This better not be pre-order exclusive, its like they know im only buying BO2 for zombies and I hate their LE versions.... But now Nuketown Zombies in Hardened and CP editions ONLY... Why not make it a pre-order bonus? THEROFLBOAT talk 21:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I do hope that we can still play Nuketown Zombies someway, even if we cannot afford to get those special versions of Black Ops. Vinnievu115 (talk) 20:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) It'll probably be released in Rezurrection 2.0 --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It was released a long time ago either with the season pass or itself. It just costs about $4.00 to $5.00 for the map. 06:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Announcer voice changing doesn't work In the trivia section it says that at round 25 the zombies' eyes will turn blue and Samantha's voice will be replaced with Richtofen's, indicating that it takes place simultaniously with Moon. I tried this and nothing happened. Although I did start at round 10, so maybe it's actually time based and not round based? Some other people should test this. 09:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : It may be at a random round (I haven't played on this map as much...) But try it from different levels and see what works. ---Zombie says BRAAAINS--- 00:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : It's generally round 25, from memory all games I've played it happens at 25, although a friend said it happened on 28 and 24 for him, so I'm not sure if there's a range or if it's set at 25. This is starting from round 1, as you should always do (you gain nothing from starting later). 15:58, December 29, 2012 (UTC) (Ess-Tee u wot m8?) Formatting Isn't it a little presumptious to have the previous level be "Moon" and vice versa? I mean, would we not have the on disk maps come first, then DLC like we've done before? Flammenwerfer9000 (talk) 03:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) But so far, we don't know the on-disc maps. And we don't even know if Nuketown 2025 will continue the story (Likely not), so seeing as this is the only one known so far, it is technically the first since Moon, hence it being put as the previous level. ChickenDoughnut (talk) 14:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) This map will be released Decmeber 2012 and the 4 DLC's 2013 just to let you all know. please change the image of this map, and put the proper screenshot as seen in th emain menu. i dont know how to do that. Averycleverguy (talk) 15:13, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Nuketown is not frm the 1950s it is from the 1960s the year in the Nuketown is not frm the 1950s it is from the 1960s the year in the quate or how ever you spell it or what ever the thing is that say battle hordes of zombies in this beloved 1950s nuclear neighborhood it is suppose to say this battle hordes of zombies in the beloved 1960s nuclear neighborhood if you don't believe me for those of you who have an Xbox 360 and the season pass for Black Ops to look it up on the Black Ops 2 store and you will see I am not lying. Nuketown is a remake of a 60's town, which the description supports. Since it's set at the same time as Richtofen's Grand Scheme, it's near the present because that was set after Call of the Dead. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) i typed in my nuketown code and my nuketown does not work! defetedbuffolo. Does this map have the same 2025 box weapons as Green Run? Shouldn't it have the same ones as Moon if it is happening at the same time or is it just me? 19:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) It does have the same as Green Run? PS3 Release Has Nuketown Zombies been released for PS3 yet? 10:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, it hasn't, because it says that the Nuketown Zombie map is not available for purchase, despite that it's on the PS Store. A dissapointing effort by Treyarch for making the Nuketown Zombies map on the PS Store, but not being available for purchase. Unless you have Season Pass, Nuketown Zombies will not be yours for the taking. :/ "Rainbow Dash"--'"Derp."' 16:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) am i the only one who noticed a mistake on the Nuketown Zombies page? they said in the trivia that fire sales are available until round 25, thats a lie. THE MUSIC CHANGES at round 25 SKITTLESINMYASS (talk) 21:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's fixed, thanks for noting. And in the future, you can feel free to change it yourself if you want. 21:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) False Trivia Nobody said that the game over song is continueing the Moon game over song. 1. sign your posts. 2. there was never anything said about this. RisingSun2013 (talk) 17:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Additional Section I read in other zombies maps that there's a list of Perk-a-Colas that appear in the level. I found that Nuketown Zombies has no list, I wanted to know if I can make the list of obtainable Perks the player can buy? --Tysaylor141 (talk) 13:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Tysaylor141--Tysaylor141 (talk) 13:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) 1960s and After 1996 Die Rise has an ad that says "Since 1996" I don't understand why NZ would be in the 1960s if it was at that moment that the world was destroyed. 10:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC)